


Copper Kettles and Cum

by Coconutice22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Castiel, Schmoop, Time Travel, Top Castiel, monogamous gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22
Summary: Dean's obsessed with orgies and group sex of all kinds, but he's also dedicated to and so happy in his monogamous relationship with Castiel that he's okay for it to only ever be a fantasy.Castiel longs to fulfil his boyfriend's desire, though knows he could never share Dean with others.When a mysterious device falls into their hands, the guys figure out how they can both finally get what they need.





	Copper Kettles and Cum

Castiel sighed when he saw how quickly Dean closed his laptop. 

“Cas! You’re, um, back early.” Dean scooted his chair further under the table, only further proving to Castiel what he had already assumed.

“Hello, Dean.” He brushed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head and sat down at a seat across from the position Dean was occupying at the table.

“It turned out to be a simple fix. Somehow a group of children had gotten hold of a time changing device and were using it to enter shut buildings, travel back a few hours to when they were closed, taking what they wanted, and then traveling back to their original time, with the items.”

Castiel reached into the satchel he’d been carrying and pulled out a battered-looking copper tea kettle.

“That?” Dean cocked an eyebrow. Even with Dean’s experience of magical items, it was hard to believe something so simplistic could really have so much power. He leaned in closer and went to pick it up. “Looks pretty inno–”

“Stop,” Castiel cautioned. “I would strongly advice that you don’t touch it. It works mostly on thought and does not seem to be that easy for new owners to work with.”

“If they kids managed it, there must be some knack to getting it right?”

“I suspect they were in fact not truly children. If they’d used the device enough over the years, it is possible they are caught in some kind of time flux and are not aging at a normal speed for humans.”

“Huh.” Now Dean looked more impressed. “And that was how they got into that museum back in Houston to steal those angel gadgets,” he concluded. “Did you manage to get back the amulet and Stick of Destiny too?”

“Unfortunately not,” said Castiel. “But I’m not sure their intents were… malicious. They seemed more like collectors. Curious about angels and the supernatural. We talked for a time after I finally caught up with them, before they escaped. 

“Would you be available to help me catalog the time relic? I can never recall all the details of that system Sam set up.”

Dean chuckled. “Is that just an excuse to get me into the storage room?” Even though they’d been together for two years, Dean never missed an opportunity to flirt with his boyfriend.

“Sam is still on his case I believe, and we do need to catalog the items we find, but yes, I would like to grope and make out with you in the storage room.”

Castiel was also pretty sure Dean’s previous activities would have him already primed for something more. Judging by how quickly Dean accepted his invite, he was correct.

A couple of hours (and several orgasms) later, they were cuddled up on their bed. Dean always insisted there wasn’t a big spoon and little spoon in their cuddling arrangement. No, they were jet-pack and pilot. Castiel was fond of this arrangement as it afforded him the opportunity to expand some of the protective energy he always felt over Dean. When he was holding Dean in his arms in bed, snuggled up as they were, it always felt a bit like he could keep Dean safe forever.

Neither of them was asleep, content to revel in a semi-lucid state, just happy with the comfort of being next to each other. It was never guaranteed that there would be a next time for moments like this. They’d both agreed that instead of worrying over the future, they’d just live in the present and do what they could to be together when they could control it.

The future was a big, nihilistic unknown, but the present? The present was being warm, sated and happy together. 

“What were you watching when I came in?” asked Castiel, keeping his voice low and calm.

Dean tensed a tiny bit. Castiel couldn’t see his eyes but knew instinctively Dean’s pupils were probably expanding. His pulse was quickening and his breathing rate increased. All in tiny, tiny amounts, but Castiel could still sense it.

“Nothing. Dumb videos.”

“Was it another gangbang porno?”

Dean hissed. “Cas.”

Castiel kept stroking Dean’s hip with his thumb.

“I don’t want to share you,” he breathed, his voice catching. “I know you love the idea, but Dean, I just… I can’t share you.”

The less selfish version of Castiel would just let Dean go. Let him go do what he wanted so badly to do. The irony of this being Castiel was already the least selfish person Dean knew. 

“And I don’t want anyone but you either, Cas. It’s just a dumb fantasy. I don’t need that, I just need you. Honestly, Cas,” Dean moved his body to lean even further into Castiel’s naked, warm body behind him. “I don’t need anyone but you. The porn is just a fantasy, you’re my reality and the only one I want.”

_I don’t need anyone but you…_

If Castiel was prone to gasping, he would have. “You really don’t need anyone but me,” he stated slowly.

“That’s what I said.”

“Dean,” Castiel shook Dean gently. “No really, you _don’t_ need anyone but me.”

“Yeah, how many times do I gotta say it?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel stressed.

Dean finally turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “What? Planning to get dildos of your cock made and then fuck me with those?” The thought had crossed Dean's mind before. He'd even found several suppliers of kits for such a thing. 

“We have that time travel device in the storeroom now. We could use it to bring multiple versions of me into one time point.”

“We can’t just use that for _that_.” He sounded adorably aghast at the suggestion, but Castiel wasn’t going to let this drop now they had a solution so close to hand.

“I can’t see why not. We wouldn’t even have to use it. All we’d have to do would be set up a time and a date, and then get future versions of me to come back to that point and I can have group sex with you all by myself.”

Dean sat up at this and scooted around so he was facing Castiel. “Okay, we must have rattled your brain or something because the Castiel I know wouldn’t suggest using a powerful angelic relic for the purposes of _sex_. Isn’t that against every moral code going?”

“Having you long for something I could willingly provide and yet _don't_ goes against every moral code I have going. Especially when the means for it are well within our grasp. And besides, the relic only brings people back for three hours before they snap back to the time they’d been in previously. No one is going to get stuck here, it'll be safe.”

Castiel was already mentally trying to figure out what they’d need. A lot of towels, some water, _a video camera to record things?_ No, no, Dean wouldn’t like that… or would he?

“It would blow some hole in the universe to have so many versions of you existing all at once, it must do. I know my sci-fi, Cas.”

“I can’t imagine it would. The people who previously owned the relic were interacting with previous versions of themselves to assist in their various robberies. We’d need a day when Sam would be gone – I don’t want to have him lecturing us about this being crazy.”

“It _is_ crazy, Cas!”

“It isn’t crazy to me to want you to be happy. I can see from the longing in your eyes when you’re watching those videos just how much you long to serve a group of men like that.”

Castiel ran his thumb along Dean’s lower lip and then slide it into Dean’s mouth past those luscious lips. Dean happily sucked on the offered thumb, always happier to be sucking on something when given the option. He wanted his mouth full more frequently than he wanted his ass full.

“You deserve to be used so well. You deserve to know what it is like to serve so many men at once, to have their cum pour over you and be rubbed into your skin.”

Dean sat quietly and continued sucking. 

“And I can give that to you now, without having to share you with strangers. So why wouldn’t I? Three hours with many versions of me, Dean.”

There was a pop as Dean removed the thumb from his mouth.

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Just okay?”

His lower lip was shaking slightly. Castiel wanted to pull Dean to him, comfort him, but Dean needed this time to process things. Eventually Dean nodded. “More than okay. I’d really, really like that, Cas. If you think it will work, and if you’re comfortable with it. I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

Castiel moved in to kiss Dean.

“With you I never feel obligated. I want to do this for you, and for us. I’d spend the rest of my life trying to give you all the pleasure you deserve, if only you’d let me.”

Castiel didn’t get a verbal response to his out pour of love. Dean’s lips wrapped around his cock two seconds later were as much of a thank you as he needed though.

*******

In the end they had to wait another three days to ensure Sam would be away from the bunker for at least 24 hours. It was one thing for them to know about their kinky, time-travel orgy and a completely different thing for Sam to walk in to find multiple versions of Castiel all screwing Dean.

In the days before the event they put their heads together trying to work out how to use the device. Even though the present day them wouldn’t require it, they needed to start researching so that future versions of Castiel could use it to come back to the predetermined point.

They had decided on a 1pm session. For no other reason than an afternoon delight made Dean feel very self-indulgent, which in turn made him feel even hornier. He was practically vibrating in his skin with nervous energy and longing for what was hopefully about to occur.

Everything going well, several future versions of Castiel should appear in the bunker at 1pm. Castiel and Dean had spoken about the possible eventuality that no one would appear, in the event that they never did manage to get control enough over the time device to make it to this exact spot at the right time. Deep down though, Dean knew future Castiels would appear, he just had a sense that they wouldn’t let themselves fail at something they both wanted so much.

At 1pm on the dot there was a sudden burst of light followed by a dull thud: a second Castiel had materialized into existence. He stood to the side just in time for a third burst of light as another Castiel, followed by another, and another, and another, and so on until the room held nine Castiels in total. A long moment passed when Dean thought that must be all of them, but finally a tenth (and this time final) Castiel appeared in the library too.

“Hello, Dean,” nine of the Castiels spoke as one.

“Um,” Dean’s mouth felt suddenly dry. It was one thing to imagine this and quite another to see it in person. “Hi Cas...es?” he grinned and looked around at all of them. They’d congregated themselves into a circle around him while he sat on the library couch.

They were all dressed identically. The only slight difference between any of them was how ruffled their hair looked.

“We normally identify as a number, depending how many times we’ve done this before,” one of the Castiels explained. “I would be Castiel Ten, as this is my tenth time.”

“I’m Castiel Nine,” another stated.

“And I’m Eight.”

One by one they all went around the circle announcing their number until, “I must be Castiel… One? As this is my first time.” The other Castiels nodded.

“As it has been, Castiel Ten, in this case me, usually talks first. We know we have three hours to achieve our goal: get Dean fucked as many times as possible. We’ve all done this before, apart from Castiel One. You’ll soon pick up on how things go. And remember, there is just one rule: we are not to talk about anything from our times. We are here to fuck Dean, not mess up the space–time continuum.”

“Agreed,” they said as one.

“Who usually starts things?” present-day Castiel asked.

“It differs as Dean usually picks at random.”

“Plus we all know you already had a go this morning,” Castiel Six pointed out. “You shouldn’t get to go first.”

“If your morning was anything like it was when I appeared here as Six, you’ve already had your share of fun today,” Castiel Seven argued back.

Castiel Six was quiet after this.

Dean stood up from the couch and looked around. He shut his eyes and span before pointing to a random Castiel. “You’re up first, slugger. Do you want me to strip now or…?”

The Castiels looked to each other again. Dean felt a shiver down his spine. It was almost like they could all communicate silently, but logically Dean knew it was more like all but Castiel One knew what happened. The Castiels all moved in as one and started to undress Dean.

“I guess many hands really do make light work,” Dean chuckled as he stood naked before them.

Castiel Four stepped forwards and drew Dean into a passionate kiss.

“Bend over the arm of the couch please.”

Dean braced himself on the arm of the couch and leaned over, knowing just how far he had to go for the optimum fucking angle. Being screwed senseless over different pieces of furniture was one of Dean’s less indulged kinks (which still meant it got indulged plenty, Castiel was just that attentive). It was also one of those things he loved in theory until he remembered he had an angel for a boyfriend who could happily keep going for hours and hours if he wished to. Still, the couch was as good a place as any to start things off.

“Do you guys strip for this or?”

There was a sound of a zipper as Castiel Four moved into position behind Dean.

“Most of us tend to keep our clothes on at the start, but we will end up naked by the end.”

Dean’s balls ached with the sudden, dire need for release.

“Cas… Cas you are the greatest boyfriend ever,” he moaned.

“I know,” they all replied.

Castiel Four stood behind Dean and ran his fingers up Dean’s spine.

“It doesn’t matter how many times we couple, I’ll never be over how perfect this feels.”

That was all the warning Dean had before Castiel Four slid into him. He must have of course known Dean was well prepared for this event – that had been the main objective of his morning activities with Castiel One.

“If you think he feels good when you fuck him, wait until you’ve fucked him after a few other dicks have been inside,” Castiel Nine said to Castiel One.

“I can hear you talking you know,” Dean grinned and looked up at the chatty Castiels.

“Then I’m clearly not doing this well enough,” Castiel Four lamented, driving his dick in again and rotating his hips. “Humms, it’s been a few weeks since I last took you from this angle, but I think it should be...” he tilted his hips slightly and smiled happily when Dean shuddered and shivered.

“That’s the sweet spot,” confirmed Dean, although no one in the room really needed verbal confirmation when it was clear to see from Dean’s huffy breaths his prostate was finally getting involved.

They kept at it, Castiel Four giving Dean his dick hard and fast, both of them approaching a hypnotic rut of moving flesh. At some point Castiel Four’s inner elbow ended up around Dean’s throat, helping Dean stay balanced on the arm of the sofa as well as giving Castiel Four a good levering point to pound him even deeper. They both knew just how tight Castiel could be around Dean’s throat, where the perfect balance was between erotically helpful and Dean passing out accidentally.

The remaining Castiel’s not currently balls-deep in Dean were mostly palming themselves through their open pant zippers. Some contemplated the tableau before them wishing they were Castiel Four. Others considered what they would be doing differently if they were currently the ones hard dicking Dean. For Castiel One it was all a little overwhelming though. He was struggling slightly with feelings of jealousy, even though it was only he and he alone in the room with Dean.

Castiel Four’s nostrils flared as he came deep within Dean. It would have been a truly unattractive look on his face if it weren’t for how sincerely in love Dean was. Through Dean’s love-and-lust colored glasses no one looked stronger and more sexy-gorgeous than Castiel did when he came.

“I think it’s your turn next, Five.” Castiel Four stood back and took some deep breaths to help level out his breathing again.

Castiel Five took his position behind a glowing Dean. He couldn’t resist pushing some of the escaping cum back into its warm, little home.

“Is this okay?” Castiel Five breathed into Dean’s ear, quiet and oh so very earnest. “Is this everything you wanted?”

Dean was moving back to meet Castiel Five’s rhythm.

“This is more than I could have ever dreamed of, and we’ve barely gotten started.”

“You’re going to get pounded by two of us later,one back here, another in your mouth, everyone else stroking your skin. It’s the closest experience to heaven on earth that I’ve ever had.”

This was enough to push Dean over his limit and he came for the first time rutting against the couch beneath him.

“He’s always so out of control and beautiful when he comes,” one of the Castiels said. The others voiced their agreement readily.

“Who’s next?” Castiel Five asked. His cock looked like a slight breeze would be enough to make him cum, but he was determined to not hog Dean all to himself. He wanted Dean to have the group sex experience he truly deserved.

Castiel Two went next and was taking a very different approach to his predecessors and seemed determined to _make love_ to Dean. Dean had shifted positions so that he could ride Castiel’s cock while Castiel sat on the sofa. Castiel Eight had been the first to start touching Dean while Castiel Two was thundering his way to completion inside Dean’s ass. This opened the floodgate to multiple Castiels caressing and fondling Dean while he got righteously screwed.

Dean was soon lost in the sensations and couldn’t track which Cas was where and how many of them had cum in him.

“Six out of the ten of us so far, honey,” a Castiel told him softly as he pulled out, cock spent and moist. “How much cum is in here?” He ran his thumb around the stretched out hole, enjoying the wonderful softness.

“As an average, for six of you having cum, should be about… 22 milliliters, I think?” Dean didn’t even try to pretend he didn’t know average load amounts.

Another Castiel was now kissing him. Dean wondered if the Castiels were ever tempted to kiss each other to expand some of their sexual energy while waiting.

“Should be a little more. I tend to produce more ejaculate that normal men, so you told me anyway, remember?”

“25 milliliters?” Dean guessed with a smile, eyes glazed with lust. His math abilities peaked when it came to three things: weapons, auto-mechanics and orgies.

“Possibly,” he smiled back. There wouldn’t be anyway to ever tell, unless they all came in separate vials and measured, but that would detract from Dean getting his fresh cream pie.

“I can’t wait to do this with you again another nine times.”

Dean would have replied but he was too busy mouthing the cock that had appeared in front of him. He nuzzled good, rubbing it up against his cheek and around his lips – his favorite lipstick for sure.

“I’ve waited so long to be the one in this position,” Castiel Ten sighed, happily thrusting his hips into Dean’s mouth.

Castiel Three moved so he could fuck Dean from behind. All the Castiels stood close around, touching Dean, touching themselves, letting Dean know they were there for him. No words were needed.

No Castiel would fault Dean if his cock-sucking lips and tongue were not as attentive as they normally were, after all Dean had never had his attention split like this.

Castiel Ten pulled out slightly just as he came, ensuring his offering landed mostly in Dean’s mouth across his tongue.

“We’re all going to come in your mouth, Dean. Everyone knows you want to figure out if there’s a difference in the taste.”

Dean couldn’t muster the words for how much he loved Castiel for thinking of this. For knowing him so well. His only response was to blush and duck his head, too overwhelmed to be able to voice his feelings properly. Castiel Three let out a growl as Dean clenched around him. He pulled out before his orgasm hit though, saving himself for Dean’s mouth.

Dean did his best to figure out if each taste of cum was any different to the last and thought at times there were changes, but it was hard to be sure with the pace the Castiels were pumping into his mouth. The main thing he was aware of with each mouthful was a slight difference in consistency, tied probably to how hydrated that Castiel was.

After they’d all cum in his mouth they started fucking him again. Castiel Two and Castiel Eight took an opportunity to fuck Dean at the same time. Dean was barely ejaculating anymore, already too rinsed out of seminal fluid. His cock didn’t mind the attention they continued to lavish on him. His nipples were well sucked and bitten too.

“We’ve got to wrap things up soon,” Castiel Ten reminded everyone. “The time devices will only keep us here for the next 15 minutes before we’re dragged back to our own time.”

Dean had missed the exact moment all the Castiels had gotten naked. He watched with sleepy eyes as they all redressed, enjoying the sight of the reverse striptease going on around him. Castiel One then brought out the refreshments they’d prepared earlier. Castiel One helped Dean to his share of water, Gatorade and bagel bites – Dean’s preferred after sex food. Castiel One and Dean huddled together on the couch, holding hands and feeling lucky about their lives.

When time came, Castiel Two gave his goodbyes before he was yanked out of their timeline, copper tea kettle device in hand. Three followed and then the others all in order too until only Castiel Ten remained, having arrived slightly after the others originally.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

“Goodbye, Castiel Ten.” Dean stood to kiss him on the cheek, aware of the cum dribbling down his thighs. 

“I shouldn’t say anything but…” he sighed and looked at the ceiling for help. “Dean, past me, you need to look into the people who originally had these time traveling charms. In the present timeline they are causing havoc and we can’t work out how to stop them.”

“You are not meant to talk about anything outside of the sex act, Castiel Ten,” Castiel One reminded him sharply.

“I know that, but if I have a chance to say something I have to take it. I’m worried what is about to happen next week,” he took a shuddering breath. “I haven’t seen my Dean in two weeks and I miss him. _Please look into it._ ” His eyes were sad and Dean’s heart clenched with brief fear.

“We will do.” Dean reached out to touch Castiel Ten again but the copper tea kettle started to vibrate and soon he was also gone.

“Huh.” Dean let himself drop back onto the couch next to Castiel. “If there’s only ever ten Castiels, maybe something does happen.”

Castiel gently moved Dean’s arm so that it was around his shoulders and leaned into Dean’s side.

“Humm.” He thought about it a moment. Something didn't add up. “I don’t really care right now. Future us will sort whatever it is out. I know we will. Ten sounds like a good number to me, my heart tells me that’s why we stop at ten. And I know myself, if I was really that worried in the future I would have said something at the start Dean, to the other Castiels too.”

Castiel didn’t want Dean to get worked up and was annoyed with future him for potentially ruining the end of their fun. “He was probably cranky as he’d been separated from his Dean for two weeks.”

Dean chuckled at his sleepy boyfriend. Dean’s conscience was telling him he should care more, but his hole was telling him to relax.

"You’re right," Dean conceded. "We can research the children, but the world isn’t ending right now. I can’t wait to do this all over again. Actually, thinking about that, how will you know when is the right time to come back? Did the others tell you?”

“It doesn’t really matter when I come back, whenever I come back will be the time I came back today.”

“Aren’t we creating hundreds of new universes by doing that?”

Castiel shrugged. “You’ve done so much for the universe, _we’ve_ done so much, sounds fair to me that it should give something back at some point. Seven told me in his turn as Three, there were two Sixes and no Nine.”

“Weird.” Dean was too tired and sated to think through the ramifications of this.

“Was it everything you wanted?”

Dean moaned sensually. “And so much more. You have no idea how much I love you.”

“And I love you enough to time travel ten times over, apparently.”

“I love that you were still jealous.”

“I was not,” Castiel tried to argue.

“Were too.” Dean kissed him on the nose. “Most awesome boyfriend ever. You could forget birthdays, anniversaries and everything like that the rest of our lives and I’d find nothing to complain about after this day.”

“And I with you. Would you like a bath before we sleep? After the bath we can watch the footage back.”

“I know I’ve said it before but you really are the greatest boyfriend in the whole world.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought I'd come up with a more cracky ending to this and failed so much. Instead it just ended up being schmoop on schmoop on fluff on OOC fluff on... I have no idea. I also had plans for a group spanking exercise but this was already getting longer than I had anticipated, ah! Sorry. Imagine in one of the universes, there's a spanking circle too. 
> 
> Anyways, written for my fave writing contest, SPNColdestHits! I feel like a failure for not coming up with a super crack twist, my apologies. 
> 
> The challenge this month was [Time Travel fun!!](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/165013386300/time-travel-spncoldesthits-september-prompt). Rules and full prompt at the link. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! I'm [perfackles](http://www.perfackles.tumblr.com/) for anything Supernatural related. 
> 
> Or my general fun-filled account [coconutice22](http://www.coconutice22.tumblr.com/).


End file.
